


Маленький блюз для большой белой машины

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Начать музыкальную карьеру невозможно без поддержки прессы. А изменить мир — тем более.





	Маленький блюз для большой белой машины

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Бьякуран х TYL!Шоичи

Он был очень забавный. Если бы Бьякурану не предстояла поездка на другой конец города, где похмельным дельфином рассекал волны огромного джакузи Закуро, то, пожалуй, можно было бы задержаться на полчаса и послушать этого незваного гостя еще немного. В конце концов, Закуро напивался после каждой премьеры фильма со своим участием, а гость очень живописно страдал и смущался — прямо как по учебнику. Бьякуран вспомнил чудовищно банальную колонку Айрис из соседней редакции о секретах соблазна, которая стала точкой в ее головокружительной карьере в издательстве, и принялся мысленно отмечать пункты. Поправить волосы. Облизнуть губы. Ничего такие, скажем, губы. Посмотреть в пол. Быстро поднять взгляд, сверкнув стеклами очков. Очков в статье не было. Да и советов для начинающих музыкантов тоже — разве что, если бы те были женского пола и намеревались сделать карьеру определенным способом.  
Будущая легенда сцены что-то мямлила, вцепившись в диск.  
Бьякуран вздохнул, протянул руку и взял его.  
Гость заткнулся и уставился на него.  
— Как, говорите, вас зовут? — Бьякуран повертел «альбом» с распечатанной на дешевом принтере обложкой. Кусок капота, колесо, ползущий по шине зеленый побег. Скучно. Буквы неразборчивые.  
— Ирие Шоичи. — Тот поправил очки и прищурился, поджав губы. — Я уже говорил.  
— Ну да, ну да, — покивал Бьякуран, пытаясь вчитаться в название диска. — «Маленький блюз для большой белой машины». Сами придумали? И почему блюз? Не рок, не поп, не этника?  
— Сам, — Шоичи в сотый раз поправил свои очки и недобро посмотрел на него. — Мне нравится.  
Маленький засранец. Если хочется заниматься только тем, что нравится, то он явно пришел не по адресу.  
— Рад, что вам нравится. Очень, ммм... специфичное название, — улыбнулся Бьякуран как можно вежливее и отложил диск на край стола, чтобы смахнуть в корзину сразу же после того, как за посетителем закроется дверь. Хотя можно и до. — Отсосете мне, Ирие Шоичи?  
— Что? Простите, что? — тот приоткрыл от изумления рот, и Бьякуран почувствовал слабый укол возбуждения. Ему захотелось потрогать эти губы и понять, такие ли они мягкие, как кажутся со стороны. Засадить ему, что ли, и в самом деле? Нет. Что он, злодей какой-то.  
— Ну, как же. А вы не знали? Как жаль, — покачал головой Бьякуран, всем видом изображая сочувствие. — Для того, чтобы вас упомянули в обзоре подающих надежды новичков, надо отсосать редактору. Попадает в статью каждый тысячный. Мы ведь пишем не только о музыке, поэтому вам надо как следует постараться. У нас хороший тираж, а количество желающих увидеть себя на страницах журнала скоро достигнет триллиона. Или, кажется, восьми... Нет, правда, вы не знали о правилах? Мне казалось, мы печатаем эту информацию вместе с выходными данными издания. Советую вам серьезнее относиться к своей карьере!  
— Я... До свиданья. Простите, что отнял ваше время. — Шоичи поднялся, несколько дерганым движением закинул на плечо лямку футляра с гитарой. В глаза Бькурану он больше не смотрел, и от этого стало совсем скучно.  
— Даже не попробуете? А вдруг вам понравится? — спросил тот, почти искренне надеясь услышать в ответ какое-нибудь ругательство. Ну хоть намек.  
— До свиданья, — бросил торопливо шагающий к двери Шоичи, и Бьякуран окликнул его на самом пороге:  
— Эй! Вы так и не сказали, как вам пришло в голову такое название!  
— Приснилось.  
За Шоичи закрылась дверь, и Бьякуран устало потер переносицу. Закуро. Интервью. Надо не забыть купить по пути алказельтцер. И уволить секретаря, который пускает в кабинет черт знает кого.

***

«Вонгола Продакшн» была абсолютным монополистом звукозаписи и в интервью, подогревающих интерес к самой компании, явно не нуждалась. Ее подопечные и так сияли улыбками со страниц журналов и экранов телевизоров, звучали на каждой радиостанции. Злобного вида рок-группы, затянутые в кожу, тщательно накрашенные мальчики в мундирах поверх тонких маек, улыбчивые ребята из соседнего двора с нехитрыми, но приятными песнями. Верхушка «Вонголы» интервью давала редко, ну, разве что, какому-нибудь солидному финансовому изданию, подводившему итоги года.  
Бьякуран даже перенес пару встреч, чтобы освободить вечер и посмотреть прямой эфир популярного шоу с неожиданными гостями.  
Глава «Вонголы» Савада Цунаеши всегда производил на него двойственное впечатление. С одной стороны, к нему хотелось подойти и потрепать по светлой макушке, благо разница в росте позволяла это сделать особенно легко. С другой — затолкать ему в глотку с десяток лимонов, потому что от одного вида его улыбки у Бьякурана возникало ощущение, будто у него зудит между лопаток, а дотянуться и почесать никак не выходит.  
Он прибавил звук и откинулся на диване. Поморщился — сегодня объект его неприязни улыбался особенно широко и радостно.  
— И какая же новость ждет нас сегодня? Неужели вы разорились и решили стать отшельником, посвятив себя добрым делам? Давно, давно пора, — у ведущего был довольно занудный тон, но Бьякурану нравилось.  
— Я обязательно рассмотрю ваше предложение, — ответил Савада и кивнул. Подождал, пока зрители в студии отсмеются. — Но прежде хотел бы сообщить о другом событии, надеюсь, не менее хорошем. Мы открываем дочернюю компанию, которая будет заниматься записью музыки для кино. Также я хотел бы поделиться еще одним приятным известием: глава будущей компании вчера был номинирован на кинопремию за лучший саундтрек к фильму «Пламя победы». Ирие Шоичи сегодня со мной в студии, и я очень рад, что он присоединился к нашей команде.  
Бьякуран присвистнул и расхохотался. Ну надо же. Блюз. А хорошо поработали над робким мальчиком.  
Теперь он говорил в камеру безо всякого смущения, широкую футболку и джинсы сменили костюм и рубашка — Бьякуран расстегнул бы еще одну пуговицу, но, в целом, давнишний знакомый выглядел куда лучше, чем при первой их встрече. Когда же это было? Месяц назад? Полтора? Да, около того.  
Неплохая карьера за такой короткий срок.  
— Прислушался к моему совету? — улыбнулся Бьякуран и пошел к мини-бару смешать себе коктейль. Определенно, за такой успех стоило выпить.  
— И что же вам пришлось сделать, чтобы вами заинтересовалась сама «Вонгола»? Вы залезли на крышу небоскреба и пригрозили, что сброситесь, если вашу музыку не прослушают? Или бросились под колеса машины господина Савады?  
— Нет. — Шоичи поправил очки, посмотрел прямо в камеру и улыбнулся чудовищно неприятной улыбкой. — Ему понравилось название моего альбома.

***  
— Нет, простите, господин Ирие занят и не сможет ответить на ваш звонок. Но он очень важен для нас, и я непременно передам ему...  
— Передайте, что с ним хочет поговорить Бьякуран Джессо. Очень хочет. Поверьте, он обязательно согласится. Современные девушки такие недоверчивые, как же это печально.  
— Оставайтесь на линии, — велела секретарша, и Бьякуран скорбно вздохнул, уставившись в потолок. Пластик прижатого к щеке телефона уже нагрелся, у Бьякурана была куча работы, а вторую неделю подряд приходилось тратить время на звонки в офис «Вонголы».  
Прошло добрых десять минут, прежде чем в трубке снова послышался голос.  
— Господин Джессо? Вы слушаете?  
— Да. Очень внимательно.  
— Господин Ирие просил передать вам, дословно: «Можете у меня отсосать». Всего доброго, господин Джессо.  
Бьякуран отложил телефон и подумал, что ощущение зуда между лопаток теперь преследует его круглыми сутками. После того прямого эфира оно не покидало его.  
Скачать санудтрек к фильму в сети было бы гораздо проще, но он отчего-то решил сходить в кино. Он терпеть не мог блокбастеры с кучей взрывов и пафосными речами главного героя, поэтому уже на пятой минуте прикрыл глаза и сполз, закинув ноги на спинку кресла впереди. На ночном сеансе почти никого не было — ну, еще бы, целевая аудитория наверняка уже закончила делать уроки и сладко спит.  
С закрытыми глазами было хорошо. Бьякуран перестал различать долетавшие слова и вслушивался только в музыку. Она была... разной. В основном под стать фильму — громкая и героическая, с несколько навязчивым мотивом, который словно застревал в голове и, как подозревал Бьякуран, будет вертеться в ней еще несколько дней. Временами это все-таки был блюз, который Бьякуран не особенно любил. Мелодия звучала странно, он не мог объяснить, отчего у него возникало какое-то неуютное чувство, словно играют прямо за его спиной.  
Бьякуран открыл глаза и оглянулся. На заднем ряду упоенно трахалась парочка. Бьякуран вздохнул и пошел домой, решив, что хватит на сегодня современного кинематографа.  
Саундтрек он скачал. В комнате, наполнившейся звуком, ощущение чужого присутствия стало еще острее. Мелодии сменялись одна за другой, пока Бьякуран не услышал тихий голос.  
Певец из Ирие Шоичи был так себе. Бьякуран мысленно похвалил его за здравомыслие — не лезть в исполнители, целиком посвятив себя сочинению музыки, было с его стороны правильным решением.  
А потом он прибавил громкости, чтобы разобрать слова, и понял, что ошибся.  
Он не любил блюз и тихие песни, напоминающие бормотание под нос. Но эту невозможно было не слушать.  
— Тысячу цветов, — негромко пел знакомый и незнакомый одновременно голос. Бьякуран сел на диван, опустил глаза и понял, что сжимает в руке пульт от аудиосистемы так сильно, что пальцы побелели. — Я подарю тебе тысячу разных цветов. Красных и синих, зеленых и желтых, так что, пожалуйста, будь к ним готов. Нужно расставить вазы с водой по всей нашей базе. Нас ждет новый бой. С цветами, с любовью. С собой. Я подарю тебе тысячу разных цветов. Спой мне. Спой.

***  
У Ирие Шоичи очень смешно начинал дергаться глаз при виде букетов. Бьякуран пообещал себе запомнить это и непременно дарить их как можно чаще. Разумеется, если он не получит судебный запрет приближаться к Шоичи не ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров. Хотя, можно и докинуть...  
— Если вам не нравятся орхидеи, то мне очень, очень жаль, — сокрушенно сказал Бьякуран и ткнул букетом в лицо Шоичи. — Я всего лишь хотел поздравить вас с премией. Ужасно рад за вас.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал тот, все-таки приняв цветы. — Мне нужно ехать, много дел.  
— Я вас с удовольствием подвезу.  
Шоичи поправил очки и вздохнул. Мрачно взглянул на лимузин за спиной Бьякурана.  
— Почему не скорая помощь? Она тоже большая и белая.  
— Недостаточно белая. И недостаточно большая, — охотно объяснил Бьякуран.  
— Я не даю интервью.  
— Мне не нужно от вас интервью. За мной должок, разве вы забыли?  
— Какой еще должок? — Шоичи раздраженно уставился на него, с трудом удерживая в руках тяжелый букет.  
— Ваша секретарша любезно подсказала мне порядок записи на встречу с вами. А я так долго тянул с этим. Нехорошо.  
К удовольствию Бьякурана, Шоичи все же покраснел и дернул плечом.  
— Это была дурацкая шутка. И с вашей, и с моей стороны. Забудьте.  
— Можно я просто подвезу вас до офиса?  
Шоичи смерил его подозрительным взглядом. Огляделся по сторонам в поисках такси, о котором, разумеется, Бьякуран уже позаботился. Черт возьми, сплошные расходы, надо выписать себе премию.  
— Хорошо. Только цветы, если вы не возражаете, положим рядом с водителем, а то они пахнут очень...  
— Неприятно?  
— ...сильно.  
В салоне работал кондиционер, было прохладно и тихо. Бьякуран уселся напротив Шоичи, вытянул ноги, коснулся носком туфли его кроссовок.  
— А я думал, вы теперь всегда будете ходить в костюмах. Большой босс.  
Шоичи подобрал ноги и пожал плечами.  
— Так удобней. А пиджак можно просто накинуть сверху, если нужно.  
— У вас ужасно веселые футболки, вам никто не говорил?  
Шоичи пробормотал что-то неопределенное и уставился в окно, как будто за тонированным с обеих сторон стеклом было что-то видно. Бьякуран потратил немало времени, чтобы найти именно такую машину.  
Он разглядывал хмурящегося Шоичи, который с каждой минутой выглядел все менее суровым и все более растерянным, хоть и тщательно скрывал это.  
— Как дела на работе? Начальник не мучает?  
Шоичи покачал головой. Покусал губы.  
Бьякуран снова, совсем как при первой встрече, поймал себя на желании потрогать их пальцами. Наверняка горячие. Удержаться было очень сложно.  
— Вы что делаете? — Вспыхивал Шоичи мгновенно, светлая кожа заливалась краской до самых ключиц. Бьякуран скользнул пальцами вниз и погладил их.  
— Может быть, шутка была не настолько уж дурацкой? Мы можем отдать долг по очереди. Или, ммм, одновременно, сидения тут достаточно широкие и удобные...  
— Остановите машину. Сейчас.  
Бьякуран втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Жесткий приказной тон Шоичи возбуждал в сотню раз сильнее, чем его смущение и скованность. Кто бы мог подумать...  
— Конечно. Как скажете.  
Бьякуран нажал кнопку сигнала водителю. Лимузин остановился, послышалось хлопанье дверцы.  
Шоичи быстро выбрался из машины и замер рядом с ней. Бьякуран пару секунд полюбовался обтянутой джинсами круглой задницей, а потом вылез следом.  
— Вы куда? Стойте! — крикнул Шоичи вслед уходящему водителю и завертел головой по сторонам. — Где мы вообще находимся?  
— В пригороде, — любезно подсказал Бьякуран и с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух. — Правда, чудесно оказаться на природе после шумного города? Кстати, пешком до ближайшей дороги путь совсем не близкий. Так что наш водитель — настоящий герой. Так быстро домчал нас...  
— Садитесь за руль и везите меня обратно, — процедил Шоичи.  
— Ох, это крайне опасная затея. Я не умею водить машину. А вы?  
Шоичи прикрыл лицо рукой и полез обратно в салон. Оттуда донеслось отчаянное:  
— Я не могу дать вам точный адрес! Нет! Нет, я не пил, что вы несете? Что? Я сейчас сверюсь с картой и напишу, куда ехать.  
Бьякуран заглянул внутрь.  
— Может быть, вылезете оттуда? Здесь так хорошо. Деревья, цветы. Не тысяча, конечно, но еще на один букет наберется.  
Шоичи оторвался от телефона и бросил на него злобный взгляд.  
— Мне не нужно от вас никаких цветов, о чем вы вообще...  
Он осекся.  
— Вы зря решили отказаться от карьеры певца. У вас очень приятный голос. — Бьякуран присел рядом с ним. Зелень деревьев в проеме двери казалась неетественно яркой, как будто там показывали фильм о совсем другой жизни.  
— Вы все-таки послушали диск? — Шоичи отложил телефон и посмотрел на Бьякурана серьезно. Слишком серьезно для такого чудесного дня. — И?  
— Мне неловко вас огорчать, но диск я потерял. Я такой невнимательный, просто ужас. А песню скачал из сети.  
Шоичи кусал губы, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Бьякурана.  
— Она не должна была попасть в открытый доступ. Наверное, кто-то нашел один из дисков, которые я хотел передать тебе, и выложил музыку в сеть.  
— Кстати, давно хотел спросить — а как ты вообще попал в мой кабинет? — Бьякуран с радостью перешел на «ты» следом за Шоичи, заглянул ему в лицо, которое все еще оставалось сосредоточенным.  
— Знакомый помог, — махнул рукой тот. Опустил голову, разглядывая свои кроссовки. — И как тебе? Понравилось?  
Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Бьякурана так пристально, что тому стало не по себе.  
— Очень. Тебе стоило запереться со мной в комнате и заставить меня включить диск. Ну, или отсосать мне, чтобы я его послушал. Поверь, я бы не остался в долгу, во всех смыслах!  
— Я не знал тогда, что нужно делать, — прошептал Шоичи и сгорбился.  
Ощущение жжения между лопаток стало невыносимым. Бьякуран передернул плечами и потянул Шоичи за прядь волос на затылке. Тот вскинулся, поглядел испуганно.  
— Ну, что ты, в самом деле. Начинающие музыканты никогда не знают, с чего начать. Но ты молодец. Заключить контракт с Савадой Цунаеши, это было круто. Один шанс на миллион.  
— На восемь триллионов, — пробормотал Шоичи, вглядываясь в его лицо так отчаянно, что Бьякурану показалось, на нем не хватает чего-то крайне важного. Носа или глаза. Он даже ощупал себя. Нет, все на месте.  
— Что ты ему рассказал, а?  
— Все, — выдохнул Шоичи и вдруг согнулся пополам.  
— Эй! Эй, что такое, Шо-чан?  
Шоичи затрясло от этого ласкового обращения, как будто его ударило током.  
— Тебе... очень понравилась песня? — прохрипел он, прижимая ладони к животу.  
— Очень, — ответил Бькуран, сжимая его плечи и притягивая Шоичи к себе. — Грустная. Красивая. И ты красивый, Шо-чан. Где болит? Тут? — Он мягко отстранил холодные руки и погладил пальцами живот Шоичи. Футболка была влажной. — Ну-ка, ложись.  
Шоичи со стоном разогнулся, и Бьякуран уложил его на сидение, устроив голову у себя на коленях. Отвел со лба прилипшую челку. Положил вторую руку над краем джинсов. Шоичи медленно выдохнул и расслабился. Посмотрел на него снизу вверх, пробормотал:  
— Перенервничал. Извини. Так бывает.  
— Ты меня напугал, — очень серьезно сказал Бьякуран. С каждой минутой Шоичи вел себя все более странно — и в этом все больше хотелось разобраться.  
— Ты меня тоже, — тихо ответил Шоичи. Помолчал, прикрыв глаза. — Тебе никогда не снятся странные сны? Страшные, недобрые.  
— Никогда, Шо-чан. Я очень хорошо и спокойно спал, пока не встретил одного ужасно волнующего музыканта. Теперь я вообще не сплю. Видишь, какой я несчастный?  
— Ты меня совсем не помнишь. Это хорошо, — прошептал Шоичи. — Значит, все правильно.  
— Ты встречался со мной раньше? Хотел отдать альбом? — огорчился Бьякуран. — Постой, наверное, на той вечеринке у бассейна, я был совершенно пьян, ничего не помню, прости.  
Шоичи покачал головой.  
Было тихо и спокойно, шелестел ветер в верхушках деревьев. Бьякуран осторожно отодвинул край футболки и погладил голую кожу, которая покрылась мурашками. Шоичи вздохнул и приоткрыл рот.  
— Нет, этого не нужно, — проговорил он, но Бьякуран не услышал в его голосе никакого возмущения.  
Он расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и скользнул пальцами под них. Прижал ладонь к члену Шоичи, с восторгом чувствуя, как тот твердеет от прикосновений.  
— Нет. Ты же совсем другой. Я тебя не знаю, — сказал Шоичи и поднялся с его коленей, уселся рядом, положил ладонь на щеку Бьякурана. От прикосновения ее словно обожгло.  
— Другой? Не такой, как ты думал?  
— Я хочу узнать тебя. Хочу еще немного времени.  
Бьякуран совершенно перестал понимать, о чем тот говорит, но это было абсолютно неважно сейчас. Он потерся щекой о теплую ладонь, коснулся ее губами и подался вперед.  
Когда Шоичи целуешь, он распахивает глаза, и в них хочется смотреть долго-долго.  
Где-то рядом просигналила машина, и Бьякурану показалось, что прошло несколько часов. Шоичи оторвался от него и пригладил растрепанные волосы. Потом сделал глубокий вдох и спросил:  
— Хочешь поехать со мной? В «Вонголу»? Это очень важно для меня.  
— И увидеться со страшным и ужасным Савадой Цунаеши? Да я мечтал об этом всю жизнь! — рассмеялся Бьякуран. — Только не говори мне, что ты спишь с ним, и вы решили найти себе третьего для развлечения.  
Шоичи фыркнул.  
— Нет, конечно. Мы с ним работаем. Он доверяет мне. А ты? Ты... мне доверяешь?  
— Да, Шо-чан. Я верю тебе.  
Шоичи кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Поедем. Если я не ошибся... Если его интуиция не ошибется, то в этот раз все будет не так. Все будет хорошо.  
— Это самое странное предложение о сотрудничестве, которое я получал. Или это все-таки приглашение на небольшую оргию?  
— Сотрудничество. Да. Именно. Оно нам необходимо. Ты согласен?  
— Да. Но у меня будет одно условие.  
Шоичи закатил глаза и высунулся из машины, приказав подождать еще немного, а потом захлопнул дверцу и потянулся к молнии на штанах Бьякурана. Соблазн позволить ему продолжить был просто огромный. Но Бьякуран не удержался, чтобы не перехватить его руку и покачать сокрушенно головой.  
— Как ты можешь так плохо думать обо мне, Шо-чан? По-твоему, я такой бездушный негодяй?  
Шоичи ужасно легко заливается румянцем. Надо обязательно выяснить, краснеет ли он, когда кончает. Но чуть позже.  
— Спой мне.  
— Только не эту песню, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. Другую. Веселую, я уверен, у тебя их целая куча. Спой мне, пожалуйста, — попросил Бьякуран.  
— Да. Спою. Много. Нам хватит времени, — ответил Шоичи.


End file.
